We hypothesize that sleepiness, as measured by the sleep latency test, is a more sensitive indicator of impairment after an anesthetic. Sleep latency, after certain drugs, can detect effects that cannot be found on subjective assessment and performance measures. We propose to measure sleep latency after sedation that is typical for ambulatory surgery and compare the length of impairment with other, more commonly used measures of function to determine how long must patients really avoid resuming normal activities following sedation.